Telecommunications access systems provide for voice, data, and multimedia transport and control between the central office (CO) of the telecommunications service provider and the subscriber (customer) premises. Prior to the mid-1970s, the subscriber was provided phone lines (e.g., voice frequency (VF) pairs) directly from the Class 5 switching equipment located in the central office of the telephone company. In the late 1970s, digital loop carrier (DLC) equipment was added to the telecommunications access architecture. The DLC equipment provided an analog phone interface, voice CODEC, digital data multiplexing, transmission interface, and control and alarm remotely from the central office to cabinets located within business and residential locations for approximately 100 to 2000 phone line interfaces. This distributed access architecture greatly reduced line lengths to the subscriber and resulted in significant savings in both wire installation and maintenance. The reduced line lengths also improved communication performance on the line provided to the subscriber.
By the late 1980s, the limitations of data modem connections over voice frequency (VF) pairs were becoming obvious to both subscribers and telecommunications service providers. ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) was introduced to provide universal 128 kbps service in the access network. The subscriber interface is based on 64 kbps digitization of the VF pair for digital multiplexing into high speed digital transmission streams (e.g., T1/T3 lines in North America, E1/E3 lines in Europe). ISDN was a logical extension of the digital network that had evolved throughout the 1980s. The rollout of ISDN in Europe was highly successful. However, the rollout in the United States was not successful, due in part to artificially high tariff costs which greatly inhibited the acceptance of ISDN.
More recently, the explosion of the Internet and deregulation of the telecommunications industry have brought about a broadband revolution characterized by greatly increased demands for both voice and data services and greatly reduced costs due to technological innovation and intense competition in the telecommunications marketplace. To meet these demands, high speed DSL (digital subscriber line) modems and cable modems have been developed and introduced. The DLC architecture was extended to provide remote distributed deployment at the neighborhood cabinet level using DSL access multiplexer (DSLAM) equipment. The increased data rates provided to the subscriber resulted in upgrade DLC/DSLAM transmission interfaces from T1/E1 interfaces (1.5/2.0 Mbps) to high speed DS3 and OC3 interfaces. In a similar fashion, the entire telecommunications network backbone has undergone and is undergoing continuous upgrade to wideband optical transmission and switching equipment.
Similarly, wireless access systems have been developed and deployed to provide broadband access to both commercial and residential subscriber premises. Initially, the market for wireless access systems was driven by rural radiotelephony deployed solely to meet the universal service requirements imposed by government (i.e., the local telephone company is required to serve all subscribers regardless of the cost to install service). The cost of providing a wired connection to a small percentage of rural subscribers was high enough to justify the development and expense of small-capacity wireless local loop (WLL) systems.
Deregulation of the local telephone market in the United States (e.g., Telecommunications Act of 1996) and in other countries shifted the focus of fixed wireless access (FWA) systems deployment from rural access to competitive local access in more urbanized areas. In addition, the age and inaccessibility of much of the older wired telephone infrastructure makes FWA systems a cost-effective alternative to installing new, wired infrastructure. Also, it is more economically feasible to install FWA systems in developing countries where the market penetration is limited (i.e., the number and density of users who can afford to pay for services is limited to small percent of the population) and the rollout of wired infrastructure cannot be performed profitably. In either case, broad acceptance of FWA systems requires that the voice and data quality of FWA systems must meet or exceed the performance of wired infrastructure.
Wireless access systems must address a number of unique operational and technical issues including:
1) Relatively high bit error rates (BER) compared to wire line or optical systems; and
2) Transparent operation with network protocols and protocol time constraints for the following protocols:                a) ATM;        b) Class 5 switch interfaces (domestic GR-303 and international V5.2);        c) TCP/IP with quality-of-service QoS for voice over IP (VoIP) (i.e., RTP) and other H.323 media services;        d) Distribution of synchronization of network time out to the subscribers;        
3) Increased use of voice, video and/or media compression and concentration of active traffic over the air interface to conserve bandwidth;
4) Switching and routing within the access system to distribute signals from the central office to multiple remote cell sites containing multiple cell sectors and one or more frequencies of operation per sector; and
5) Remote support and debugging of the subscriber equipment, including remote software upgrade and provisioning.
Unlike physical optical or wire systems that operate at bit error rates (BER) of 10−11, wireless access systems have time varying channels that typically provide bit error rates of 10−3 to 10−6. The wireless physical (PHY) layer interface and the media access control (MAC) layer interface must provide modulation, error correction and ARQ protocol that can detect and, where required, correct or retransmit corrupted data so that the interfaces at the network and at the subscriber site operate at wire line bit error rates.
The wide range of equipment and technology capable of providing either wireline (i.e., cable, DSL, optical) broadband access or wireless broadband access has allowed service providers to match the needs of a subscriber with a suitable broadband access solution. However, in many areas, the cost of cable modem or DSL service is high. Additionally, data rates may be slow or coverage incomplete due to line lengths. In these areas and in areas where the high cost of replacing old telephone equipment or the low density of subscribers makes it economically unfeasible to introduce either DSL or cable modem broadband access, fixed wireless broadband systems offer a viable alternative. Fixed wireless broadband systems use a group of transceiver base stations to cover a region in the same manner as the base stations of a cellular phone system. The base stations of a fixed wireless broadband system transmit forward channel (i.e., downstream) signals in directed beams to fixed location antennas attached to the residences or offices of subscribers. The base stations also receive reverse channel (i.e., upstream) signals transmitted by the broadband access equipment of the subscriber.
Unfortunately, the diversity of broadband access technology has resulted in a lack of standardization in the broadband access equipment. Cable modems and DSL routers are incompatible with each other and with fiber optic equipment. Different service providers locate broadband access equipment in different locations on the subscriber premises. Often this equipment is located inside the office or residence of the subscriber, which makes it inaccessible to maintenance workers unless the subscriber is present to admit the workers to the premises. The lack of standardization of broadband access equipment and the frequent inaccessibility of such equipment adds to the cost and complexity of broadband access.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for broadband access equipment that can be readily and inexpensively deployed in the large domestic and international markets that are not currently served by wired or wireless broadband access technology. Further, there is a need for an apparatus to increase the communication capacity of the communication system.
Concentration techniques are utilized in construction of many multi-user communication systems. Concentration techniques, generally, refer to selection of the number of users permitted to be part of the system to be greater, by some factor, than the actual capacity of the communication system. Statistical, or other, analysis is made of the likely number of users of the communication system at any particular time, and the system is constructed to support a number of users based upon the expected number of users.
During times in which actual usage of the communication exceeds the capacity of the system, additional users, beyond the system's capacity, are prevented, or blocked, from access to the system.
When the communication system comprises a conventional wireline, telephonic communication system, the additional users are provided indication of their failure to access the system by alerting such users with audible alerts. The audible alerts are audibly distinct from normal dial tones generated during normal telephonic operation.
In a fixed wireless access communication system, capacity limitations are possible between both the network infrastructure of the system and a correspondent node forming a terminating or originating station as well as, additionally, the radio links extending between the network infrastructure and the subscriber stations.
When, for instance, a user at the subscriber station needs to place a priority call, such as a request for emergency assistance to an emergency dispatch center, access to the communication system to communicate with the emergency dispatch center is essential. A need therefore exists to provide access to a communication system to establish the priority call with the emergency dispatch center. It would also be desirable to provide a manner by which to operate the communication system in which the user is not made aware of an initial blockage from access to the system if access shall subsequently be granted.
It is in light of this background information related to radio communication systems that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.